1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a border management solution, and more particularly, to a border management solution based on a business architecture that provides integrated support among various entities responsible for managing the security and laws of a country's borders.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Border management has become an increasingly difficult function that faces significant and increasing challenges in protecting a country's citizens, infrastructure, and economy from threats at its borders, while at the same time supporting economic stability and growth through the facilitation of the passage of people and trade. The functions of border management have traditionally been managed by multiple disparate agencies or entities responsible for specific and at times overlapping elements of a border management solution.
The primary challenges faced by agencies or entities currently responsible for border management include the global effects of local immigration, travel, and trade trends; increasing workload, insufficient staff; the balance between facilitation and enforcement; barriers to coordinated border management; and eGovernment mandates and challenges.
The lack of coordination among these agencies or entities, or even the framework with which interaction is encouraged or developed, reduces the ability of the border management system to meet these challenges. Thus, a balance of facilitation and enforcement cannot be met with current border management systems.
Within a traditional boarder management system information collected by one entity is generally not shared with or even available to other entities. Without the interchange of information, each agency or entity houses a limited collection of knowledge collected by that border management entity alone. A lack of interchange of such information deprives the border management entities an opportunity to develop a complete view of a particular situation for assessing border management decisions. Furthermore, information gathering capabilities and technologies are further limited by the lack of a coherent data source.
These and other deficiencies exist in current border management solutions. Therefore, a solution to these problems is needed, providing an improved border management solution.